hogwarts dreams
by ThatChickWithTheHair1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the characters other than harry were dreaming of? i have...
1. Harry's Dream

Harry was barely standing after the thorough quidich training with wood. Harry dragged himself though the portrait hole only to find Ron and Hermione talking about the upcoming exams and how to make a potion that will make you constantly concentrated for more than 5 hours, which was exactly what both Harry and Ron needed for both the exam and for studying.

'Blimey harry, you look like you just wrestled a troll' Ron said with an surprised look on his face.

'Uh huh' harry managed to mumble.

He crawled up the stair case and flopped onto his bed.

BANG!

Harry shot up out of bed, forgetting how tired his entire body was before, and rushed back down the staircase.

CRASH!

The whole common room was filled with raised clouds of smoke and dust. Harry squinted his eyes trying to reach for something, anything. Then, he felt something beneath his foot he looked down and there was Ron. Dressed in a large pillow case, just like Dobby wore.

'R-Ron?' harry stuttered trying to figure out what was going on and furthermore why his best friend was wearing a giant pillowcase.

'huh?' Ron shot up from where he was laying

'oh no, oh no, oh no! Master will be very cranky!' he said with a terrified expression

'wait.. What is going on Ron.. Why are you dressed like Dobby?' Harry was looking around as the dust began to lower back to the ground.

'w-who are you? Oh no, oh no, oh no! No time for questions if master comes back and see's a stranger in the house with all this mess, I'll be hit again!'

Harry had never seen Ron act this way, and he had never said "oh no, oh no, oh no!" before as long as he'd known him.

SLAM!

The very moment Harry had finished these thoughts the door had slammed open with a very fierce looking Hermione in a long silvery gown.

'WHERE IS MY CUPCAKE!' Hermione screeched

'oh no.. Um.. I've been a teensy bit occupied with cleaning up your dear pet Dopley's.. Err.. Mess' Ron said awkwardly.

'I DONT CARE! By the way, where is my cute little Cuddly Dopley?' she said finally lowing her voice

BANG!

'He's.. In there' Ron said as he cowardly began proceeding behind harry for protection

'Lovely!' Hermione spoke with a slightly more British voice

'DOPLEY, COME TO MUMMY!' she screeched again

And in came a large brown and grey African elephant, but somehow its face reminded harry somewhat of his cousin, Dudley.

'Um, Hermione? What's going on? and when did you get an elephant?' Harry's head was swimming with confusion and questions.

'Aagh! A human! Disgusting creatures, dispose of it Ronald!' she spoke with disgust

Harry was beginning to get a head-ache

'Um, how exactly?' Ron began to build up his courage again

'*sigh* I'll do it myself! Your useless you know that!' she said with an angered expression

'SIT ON HIM DOPLEY!' she screeched

The next thing Harry saw was a large Elephant charging him

'AAAGH!' Harry sat up and immediately shot back down because of muscle aching on his back and neck

'What!' yelped Ron, 'Huh.. Weren't you dressed in a pillow case?' Harry said rubbing sweat of his brow

'N-no.. Am I supposed to be?'

'No.. I.. n-never mind, weird dream' harry mumbled quietly while turning onto his side.

The next morning harry told Ron and Hermione about his dream at breakfast, when he told them about how Ron was in a pillowcase and Hermione was a screeching elephant owner. Harry stared at them for a moment wondering when they would give their opinion.. 'Harry…' Hermione started, 'hahahaha! That's the most bizarre dreams I think you've ever had!' . While he helped himself to some eggs he made a mental note from then to only to tell his friends about his dreams when they were about Voldemort.


	2. Ron's Dream

Heya, I'm trying my best to keep going with this, I'm hoping for reviews from people who requesting this chapter...The reason for me writing this chapter is for my best friend **narnia and beareject fan 1**, who told me to begin writing! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE ENJOY!

'But its very interesting,, its very common in the muggle world, I think I might go sometime to see what its like, my parent never took me' Hermione lowered the large book from in front of her face.

'Sounds like a bunch of bollocks to me' Ron said, barley about to make words with three pieces of cut sausage stuffed in his mouth. Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut and left to the library.

Harry who was sitting next to Ron and Ginny looked away from his conversation he was having with Ginny.

'what were you guys bickering like an old couple over this time?'

'Something called kisstianity or..something like I could make out what she was saying because she was talking so fast and excitedly about it' Ron said finally swallowing his final piece of sausage. Harry looked at him oddly

'You mean "Christianity" Ron? '

'Yeah that's the one!' Ron said raising his tone of voice, 'I think you should go, it'll probably make Hermione really happy to know that you think her thought matter' Ginny said looking past Harry towards her older brother.

Ron sat there thinking what it would be like to go to what Hermione called a "church"…'I'll sleep on it, and decide tomorrow'. Ginny looked at her brother inquisitively wondering whether he was really going to think about going to church with Hermione.

That night Ron, Hermione and Harry played exploding snap for a few hours before it got boring, they all decided it was late and headed up to their dormitories. Ron changed into his pyjamas and fell onto the bed into his stomach, pulled the covers and feel straight to sleep with his mouth wide open on the pillow, drooling.

'Ron!' he heard a faint voice, 'muh..wha..?' Ron slowly opened his eyes, still feeling extremely drowsy, to only see Hermione standing over him, she was wearing a large headset, something you would expect Luna Lovegood to wear in a tribe ceremony, she had a long, flowing, grey dress that shimmered, around her neck was a large puffed up brown scarf that made her look like a rich, "fashionable" muggle. 'Get up!' she said raising her voice.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him to his feet, he looked down at his clothes to discover he wasn't wearing his pyjamas, and he wasn't even at Hogwarts.

'You're embarrassing me." Hermione hissed, but Ron was still gasping and his clothes and the whole situation to even think about Hermione's worries. He looked back down at his clothes and tugged at them, he was wearing Shorts that went half down is thighs and what felt like a shirt made out of paper that was put together with staples. His arms were covered in multi-coloured bangles that went all the way up to his elbows, and his feet, were green, they had no shoes, they were just green.

'Stop tugging at your clothing boy! They're traditional, be proud of what your wearing!' shouted an old man behind them.

Ron shuddered at the feeling he had surrounded by standing by all these people. He looked up and saw a tall building with what he thought was a large stone gargoyle.

All the strangely dressed people began to walk inside the tall building together, Ron was boxed by all the people and was forced inside.

When he was inside he saw a large bright stone-wall room. There were rows of seats that were covered in Velcro , they looked incredibly uncomfortable. He looked up at the end of the large room and saw a person, or what he thought was a person.

Ron focused his eyes harder and the "person" came into view. Ron squeaked when he saw the man, he wasn't really a proper human at all.

He had the body of a human but what made Ron squeal was that his head was furry and had curved sharp pincers, and 8 long floppy spider legs sprouting from the two sides of his abnormally large head . The only thing that made him look anything like a human, was his eyes, he had two normal sized, brown eyes.

Ron was shaking like mad. Hermione grabbed his arm to make him stop shaking.

'It's going to be okay, you'll be fine. Just don't stare.' Hermione's words were slightly comforting. Ron was just staring at her hoping she would find something a bit more comforting to say but the spider priest interrupted them.

'Loe and behold! My dearest flock hath returned to I, their Sheppard' said the Spider Priest, the spiders voice was low and bitter.

The voice made the hair on the back of Ron's neck stand on end. Ron wasn't paying much attention to the priest's words, he suddenly wanted to distract himself away from staring at the spiders many eyes and focused on where he could be. He had no idea where he was, he didn't even know it he was in London. Ron looked around, the expression on the peoples faces wasn't exactly happy, but it wasn't scared either. It was more of a blank expression.

Suddenly, everyone stood up from their seats, Ron followed everyone else and all he heard was a far away screeching sort of sound, Ron wasn't enjoying this. The screeching got louder, BOOM, the next thing he knew, his arms were bound by his sides with chains.

'I sense a non believer in this holy church of wisdom' snarled the spider

'well, err… father… I'm not quite sure actually. I'm sorry to sully your…"church of wisdom." I'll be off now, if you don't mind. Ron stammered, glancing around nervously trying to read their vacant expressions.

'Oh-ho, but I do mind, child. Since you're here, why not become part of your little "family". The priest replied snarling wickedly as he emphasised "family".

Ron stared up at the priest and poison dripped from its fangs, he looked franticly around to find Hermione so they could get out of there. He looked over to her, but she had the same vacant expression as the rest of them; he could have sworn he saw her look at him with the same expression for a moment but looked back to the spider priest . He tried to move only remembering then that his arms were in chains.

Ron began to panic.

The priest stepped out of his spotlight. And slowly began stepping towards Ron. Ron began shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

'Why would you want to escape from this holy place of love and peace, my child, here you are safe'

'I- I'm afraid I don't believe that. Now if you could kindly unlock these chains then I would be oh so grateful'

'I'm sorry, I cant do that, you see unless you stay with us, you'll end up in a place that you could never imagine' the spider replied, staring at Ron.

Ron had never felt more terrified in his life, this was pretty close to being scarier than when they met Aragog, Hagrids giant pet spider.

'No!' Ron yelled finally getting coughing up some courage.

Ron looked up at the spider, he could see that he had made it angry, he didn't know what to do.

The spider lashed out at Ron.

Instinctively, he pulled his hands up to cover his face and head.

Snap!

Ron hesitantly opened his eyes, only to see that his arm were dripping with blood, but his chains were gone. He looked down to see a pair of broken cuffs laying on the floor by his feet.

Immediately he ran for it, only just then remembering about Hermione. He skidded to a stop and looked back.

But she was right behind him. She ran past him and grabbed his wrist to turn him back around to keep going.

'Sorry about this! I didn't know what kind of church this was' Hermione blurted out franticly.

'You mean you were faking to being under control the whole time?'

'You know this isn't really the best time to be discussing something like this' Hermione said as they burst through the doors.

'We can talk whe-' she stopped talking immediately when she realised where they were.

All the saw was harry.

The two teenagers looked up to see the bridge of harry glasses. They were standing on his nose.

They turned around to see where Harry was going. Ron knew straight away where he was headed, because he recognised the tune he was humming. Lately Harry had been listening to old muggle music, and he enjoyed singing it in the shower.

They noticed him take his shirt off and didn't want to know what was happening with his pants. And began singing in the most high pitch annoying voice Ron had ever heard.

"Im so happy!

Aha! Happy go lucky me!

I just go my way

Living everyday!

I don't worry!

Worrying don't agree

Things that bother you

never bother me!"

Meanwhile on Harry's nose, Ron and Hermione were covering their ears, thankfully Harry had taken a small break from singing to grab the soap because he dropped it.

'Things that bother you

Never bother me

I feel happy and fine'

Hitting a horrible high pitch note for "fine"

Ron and Hermione couldn't take anymore, they were screaming at this point. Ron hated muggle music.

The next thing he knew, his vision was going blurry again and he collapsed on the floor because of another horrible note Harry was "singing".

Ron sat up in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. That was it, he wasn't going to church, he wasn't even going to have a second thought about it.

'What!' Hermione yelled, disturbing people who were eating around her.

'I'm not going, that's that' Ron looked at her with a look that said "you're not going to get me to do it"

'Argh! You're such an idiot!' Hermione stormed off and began talking to Ginny.

Ron watched her for a moment, and noticed Ginny began talking and Hermione's face lit up.

Hermione rushed out of the hall to go to the library, at least he presumed

Ginny walked over to Ron and sat down opposite of him.

'Hahahaha!' Ginny began blurting out laughing at him.

'W-What?' Ron said flustered

'Let me guess, you had a nightmare?'

'What's it to you?' Ron said beginning to raise his voice.

'Your expression, it's the same as when you had the nightmare about the talking Doll at the end of your bed!'

Ginny stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Harry looked over at Ron to confirm what Ginny had said.

'Don't look at me like that you ninny singing bludger!'

And with that Harry looked back to his food, he wasn't going to ask because he knew it would be something ridiculous.

**There you have it!**

**I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait for this, I've been getting into Megamind lately, and I've been getting some good ideas for a fan fiction but not sure if I'll be able to continue on with it. (I've become such a fan girl!)**

**Anyway, if anyone has some awesome ideas that they feel would be fun in a fan fiction, let me know, I actually needed a bit of help with this off my friend Ryan (for the old English speaking part…and editing)**

**Oh and if anyone was wondering about the song that Harry was singing in the shower then yes, it**** IS**** a real song! A fairly good one too, I really like it, very catchy...**

**It's called -**

**Tiny Tim - living in the Sunlight, Loving in the moonlight**

**(You can find plenty of responses to it on YouTube)**

**Anyway, please R&R IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Hermione's Dream

**OMFG OMFG OMFG! I'm soooo sorry I ignored this, I got lazy and stopped writing but I was looking over my reviews and the people that read them seemed to have really enjoyed them so I'm going to keep trying. Please don't hate me - *on knee's begging for you not to be mad***

One late afternoon, during the Christmas holidays, Hermione had decided to go home to her parents. But one day at home, there was a problem; Her parents had gotten stuck at the shops due to a sudden snow-storm, so Hermione was stuck at home all alone. She wasn't going to try to contact harry or Ron during a storm; they were probably busy anyway playing wizard chess or exploding snap. Or maybe even regular snap, you never know, it could happen, who am I kidding it'll never happen.

Tired from reading the same books she had in her room she decided to look around the house, maybe her parents had made any changes while she was at school. She looked around her home for about 10 minutes, declaring that there was nothing interesting to look at, until she was walking down the hallway back to her room, she heard something. It sounded like a piece of wood shifting.

"that's strange, I've never noticed that before" Hermione thought to herself.

All down the hallway was covered by a long deep blood red coloured rug. She went to the end of the hall and rolled it up to where she had heard the sound of shifting wood. She rolled it over and found something that had never been there before, a cellar door. She tried opening it, it wouldn't open. She pulled and pulled, it wouldn't creek open the slightest. She gave up due to frustration.

She placed her hand on her hip and noticed her wand in her back pocket.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that" Hermione mumbled while mentally slapping herself.

She pulled out her wand and gave it a quick wave and the cellar door easily flipped open; she couldn't see a thing.

"Lumos" she said in a clear voice.

She slowly walked down the stairs, carefully tapping each step with the ball of her foot first to make sure it was safe to walk on. She extended her arm as she got the bottom of the stairs to check for any spider-webs.

The room was incredibly dusty, she was scared to breath it in. She walked further into the cellar, only to have bumped into something. She quickly looked down. It was a box. Just a box. She kneeled down, and prepared to open it, when she saw that it said "Hermione" written on the side of the crumpled box, written carefully, but faded due to ageing. She opened the top of the box to only see a small white moth fly out up at her.

She blinked a few times, dust was flying all around her and she couldn't see very well.

She stood up and looked at the roof, she extended her arm, there was a light bulb swinging slowly above her. She walked carefully back to the wall and patted all across the wall trying to find a switch.

"ah hah!" she said triumphantly, as she had found what she was looking for. She flicked the switch and the room flooded with light. She turned around and all she saw then was hundreds of mice; clustered against the walls and on top of boxes . They all looked around to only notice Hermione, speechless and gawking.

The only thing Hermione heard next was a loud group of squeaking and tapping of tiny feet as the many mice tried to run away to find a hiding spot from the intruder. All she could do was stand there, doing a strange little dance as the little mice scrambled for their lives around her feet.

Once the mice were away behind boxes, she quickly ran for her box and got up to her room as quick as she could.

She slammed the door behind her and slid down the wall with the box in her arms. She carefully opened it, praying no mice decided to take refuge In her box. Thankfully everything looked fine, no mice, in fact no damage at all.

She rummaged through her old box of things she had a child, every memory came flooding back to her. She saw a picture of then she was 6 years old, and going for her first day at a muggle school. She never liked it at that school, she only ever had one friend, and she had changed over the year they were friends. Hermione didn't even want to keep in touch with her old friend. She took advantage of Hermione's knowledge anyway and bullied her into doing her homework for her. Then she came across a book, it was a fairy tail book. Even as a small child, Hermione had loved to read, her favourite was Rapunzel, She found the story fascinating. She read it 3 times a day, everyday, without fail until she began to get into a more advanced level of reading.

She read through the story while laying on her stomach, remember all the happy memories coming back from when she was a child.

She closed her eyes and drifted off. It was warm under the covers and it was cold outside, how could you not fall asleep.

Well until she heard someone yelling.

"Hermione, let down you hair!

It wasn't like a cry for help or an angry yell, more like a kind yell, if that makes any sense.

Hermione sat up in her bed, only to look around her room. Her walls were made of stone and was fairly small.

"where on earth am I?" she quietly asked herself.

She was pulled away from her thought from another yelling request-

"Hermione, Hermione! Let down your hair!"

The voice sounded familiar.

She pulled herself to the edge of her bed to only feel a great amount of weight on her shoulders.

She looked back to only see hair. Long, scruffy locks of brown hair falling down her back, she tugged at the hair to only feel it tugging at her scalp.

"Ow" she rubbed the back of her scalp where she had pulled her hair.

She gathered up her hair all bundling in her arms, but there was still more.

"where is all coming from?" she questioned herself.

Then she heard the voice again. No it was a different voice, this time she knew the direction it was coming from. And it wasn't as kind and polite this time.

"Bloody hell girl! Let down you hair!"

She followed the voice, ignoring the bothersome tugging at her scalp and looked out the window.

"Bah! Finally!" one man yelled. He had red hair and was dressed in a loose green shift and black tights. Hermione couldn't quite make out who it was, but he seemed very familiar.

"Please be patient Sir Ronald" Said the second man who had clothing that looked new, fancy and expensive. He had jet black hair. And was looking up at Hermione with a happy look.

"Ah! Lady Hermione! I see you have woken. Please would you do the kind gesture of allowing us to come up?"

Hermione looked at them like they were some sort of strange alien, then decided that she might as well go along with whatever joke they were playing.

"use the door!" Hermione yelled.

"there is no door, you must let down your hair to allow for us to climb up to your tower to rescue you" The man with black hair yelled as politely as possible. While the red haired man just stood there, scowling and mumbling to himself.

Hermione pulled her head back to the room and place the fingertips on her temples and massaged thoroughly, she didn't know what was going on but it was giving her a headache, or maybe it was the burdening hair that was tangled all over the floor around the room. She honestly didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to get out of there, she gathered up her hair and threw it out the window.. A few moments later felt an unbearable tugging on her scalp, she was standing a few feet away from the window. She was being pulled by her scalp over to edge of the window, she tripped and was now sitting on the ground against the wall with her hair being forced off her head. She felt like she was about to pass out until the pain stopped, one of the men was kneeling by her side when the second man crawled into the room. The next thing she felt was a cold splash of water on her face and her eyes shot wide open.

"Wha'…huh?" she looked around noticing the two men staring at her.

Hermione looked at them for a moment, not believing her eyes. It was Ron and Harry. Harry was giving her a happy, caring look while Ron had a slightly grumpy expression. They stayed that way for a short while then Harry finally spoke up.

"So…Shall we get going my lady?" Harry said confidently.

Ron mumbled something under his breath and stood up. "uh, sure, how do you plan on getting me out of here?" Hermione asked, hoping it didn't include tugging on her scalp.

Hermione looked from Harry over to Ron, and back to Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, as though he was think "I have to do everything around here" and pulled off a backpack he was carrying. He took out a grappling hook and a rope. The moment Hermione noticed what Ron was holding she felt her face grow hot with anger.

"Why didn't you use that before! I felt like I was going to pass out you inconsiderate git! Hermione was yelling at the top of her lungs and the boys stood there with wide eyes from shock not knowing how to respond.

Hermione placed her fingertips on the bridge of her nose hoping would help sooth the pounding headache she couldn't get rid of.

Ron tied up the rope onto the hook and placed it on the edge of the window. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder as a thankyou and climbed down the rope first.

"you going down or do you want me to throw you out the window?" Ron said rudely glaring at me.

"you know I cant remember you ever being this rude or grumpy" Hermione said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I am now so hurry up" he said beginning to raise his voice.

"what the heck is up with him?" she thought to herself. Hermione sat herself on the outside of the Window sill and looked down. It was a long way down, but she's faced scarier situations.

She grasped the thick rope and let her body weight go onto the hook. She slid down the rope, beginning to feel a burning feeling on the palms of her hands, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get whatever was happening over with.

The slide down the rope seemed to last forever. She closed her eye feeling a strange wave of tiredness wash over her.

"Hermione, sweetie? Where are you?" Was the next thing Hermione heard.

"huh? who's voice is that?" Hermione asked herself, she tried to open her eyes but when she did all she saw was a dark black with a small amount of light coming from the corner of her eye.

She sat up from her stomach onto her knees and rubbed her eyes.

"just a dream. I wonder why Ron was so grumpy.."

She walked downstairs with the book in her hand and found it was her mother calling her before.

"Ah, there you are Hermione, where were you?" Her mother asked quizzically

"Just reading and having a bit of a nap" she replied not bothering to mention the dream. knowing her mother would just say it was ridiculous.

**I'm sorry that was complete crap -…..**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes or errors in the writing, I didn't have my "assistant" with me because of holidays.**

**If you're confused about the painful scalp thing, then I was thinking - "why doesn't Rapunzel hair get pulled off her scalp when a fully grown man is climbing up the tower…or even two…"**

**Short, Annoying and a bit OC'ish I think but seeing as how it's almost 2:00 in the morning and I'm incredibly distracted by the fact that I'll be spending 3 days at my friends house tomorrow. Built up with that I haven't done ANY writing for about what, more than a month now? (OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE? PLEASE FORGIVE ME!) **

**Please R&R no flames please I'm VERY tired and don't think I need it right now T-T**

**I think I may end up either abandoning this or deleting this, if you care then please give me some ideas, its killing me.**

**And if you're wondering, yes I have seen tangled but I had this idea BEFORE the trailer came out for tangled.**

**Thanks for reading; it means a lot to me -**

**ThatChickWithTheHair1**


End file.
